Kiss From A Vampire
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: Vampires..some blood but not mentioned..limeish scene..songfic :D Prize inside at the bottom of the story ^_^


DSK/DA: SONG FICCIE! Yes but it DOES go under this category i think....blood..vampire...SCARY THINGS! HORROR! and uhh..maybe a lil limeish stuff? i dunno..rofl i have to think of it as i go. If i decide to i will warn you. anyways..it has shounen-ai and straightness...so if you dun like shounen-ai DONT READ IT! there we go...now..DRB, DNK,DMK?  
  
All: Yes?  
  
DSK/DA: You gonna help me on this or am i on my own?  
  
DRB: well, since im in it i'll help.  
  
DNK: I guess..  
  
DMK: Uhh...arent I a lil young for this?  
  
DSK: Nonsense!  
  
DMK:...Okay...  
  
DSK: Anyways! ON WITH THE FICCIE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiss From A Vampire  
  
By DarkAngel/DarkSetoKaiba  
*Its Close To Midnight Somethin Evils Lurkin From The Dark*  
  
A figure stood in the shadows, cloaked in black and a hood over his face so you couldn't see him. He laughed a dry hoarse laugh as he saw his victim he had been stalking.  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya was walking home slowly, he had been out for god knows how long, he was sure it was around midnight.  
  
He kept glancing around every now and then. He couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched or followed. He drew in a shaky breath. It was cold out and the humidity in the air made it muggy and didn't help much. He wrapped his jacket around him tighter and put his hands in his pockets and he felt his switchblade.  
  
Even though Jou wasn't in a gang anymore he always carried his switchblade with him. Just incase. He kept walking not even noticing the figure in the shadows.  
  
*Under The Moon Light You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart*  
  
The figure smirked as he watched the boy look around ever now and then 'He'll never know what hit him.' The figure thought and he jumps up and ran across the rooftops and ahead of the boy and waited.  
  
Jounouchi kept on walking, he heard a slight noise and stopped and turned around, looking but he didn't see anything so he kept walking. He heard it again. He turned around and looked to see where it was coming from. When he turned around he froze in horror and gasped slightly.  
  
The figure smirked as he saw the boy turn around. This was the perfect time for him to do it. He leaped down from the building with ease and grace, not making a sound he started creeping up on the blonde and he turned around and went rigid and gasped slightly. He smirked as the blonde teen; he was scared but beautiful nonetheless. He continued smirking and walked towards the teen.  
  
*You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The sound Before You Make it You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes Your Paralyzed*  
  
Jou was frozen. For the life of him he couldn't move at all. It seemed like he was paralyzed. He tried to scream but it caught in his throat the moment the figure pulled down his hood...  
  
The figure pulled down his hood and smirked at the reaction he got from the boy. 'Oh yes, the last person he'd think of.' He smirked more and looked into the boy's eyes and started walking slowly over to him until he was a foot away from him.  
  
Jou's breath was fast and ragged, he couldn't control it and he just stared at him. His eyes locked with the figures ice cold blue ones. The figure walked towards him slowly. Till he was a foot away. Jou couldn't get it through his brain that him of all people was one of them...'Oh no.' His mind raced and he couldnt think straight. Everything was spinning but he kept his eyes locked with the figures. He felt dizzy and felt like he was going to collapse. He couldn't take all of it in.  
  
The figure grinned more as the blonde started shaking. He knew the blonde was trying to process it but was failing. He knew about that when he turned into one. He used this time to stride over to him and grabbed him and leaned his head to the side and slid down his fangs. Ready to get his well- earned prize.  
  
*Cause This Is Thriller Thriller Night And No Ones Gonna Save You From The Beast About To Strike You Know Its Thriller Thriller Night You're Fighting For Your Life Inside a Killer Thriller Tonight Yeah*  
  
Jou was still trying to process it through his head but was failing greatly. He didn't notice the figure come up behind him and tilted his head to the side, ready to bite him till it was almost too late. He spun and pushed the figure away. He trembled and somewhat got the feeling back in him and he turned and started running as fast as he could away from the figure. But try as he might he couldn't escape because the figure was right behind him.  
  
The figure watched as the teen started running and he smirked 'A chase.I love it when they try to fight.' He thought and started running after him and soon the blonde turned and he skidded to a stop and found him cornered in a dead end. "There's no more places to run Jou, come on give it up. You were never a match for me." He said, still smirking as he neared the teen again.  
  
Jou watched in horror as the figure neared him. The figure was right. He was no match for him. He waited quietly for his dreadful end. The figure got up to him and then slid up behind him and wrapped his arm around his waist to keep him from moving and held his head to the side with the other hand and lowered his head and slowly and lightly started toying and playing with him.  
  
The figure smirked at the whimpers the blonde let out. He could tell he was scared but that didn't stop him from playing with him. He lightly kissed his neck and nipped at it. He smirked more as the blonde started to squirm. He whispered in the blonde's ear, "So you like that huh?" he grinned and went back to playing with him. He nudged his neck here and there and kissed his neck more causing the blonde to whimper again.  
  
The figure worked his way down his neck and back up planting light kisses on him. Then out of nowhere he grabbed the blonde and smashed their lips together in a searing kiss that caused the blonde's eyes to widen and then he went even more limp. The figure pulled away and smirked. And lowered his fangs and whispered in the blonde's ear, "Sorry" and sank his fangs into his neck..  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
*You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's No Where Left To Run*  
  
Tea was running full out away and got into the house and shut the door behind her. She was so shaken up she didn't lock the door and she ran upstairs and went to her room. She jumped up when she heard the door Slam shut and she looked around and saw she had no where to run. She didn't have time to climb out the window.  
  
*You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This is Just Imagination But All The While You Hear A Creature Creeping Up Behind You're Out Of Time*  
  
While she was turned around looking for a way out she shivered and it felt as if something cold had touched her. She started trembling and wondered if she would ever make it out all right. She closed her eyes and hoped that she was just dreaming and it was her imagination. But She knew it wasn't because she heard footsteps coming from behind her and into her room. She knew she was out of time.  
  
The figure came into her room and walked up behind her and grabbed her and wrapped his arm securely around her waist and pushed her hair away and leaned her head back. She didn't resist because she knew she didn't have anywhere to go. But he also knew she was scared she trembled a bit in his arms but didn't try to break away or move to much "Please...Just get it over with.." She sobbed slightly. If only she knew who he was. He laughed dryly at her "Why the rush? I want to play a little." He replied.  
  
He lowered his head down to her neck and nipped at her neck, which caused her to gasp lightly, but she didn't move. She didn't dare. He kissed down her neck and back up and nipped at her occasionally, nudging her neck he kissed her jaw line and she gasped more and started to squirm a bit.  
  
*Cause This Is Thriller Thriller Night There Aint No Second Chance Against The Thing With The Forty Eyes Thriller Thriller Night You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer Thriller Tonight*  
  
Tea squirmed and tried to break free, she was scared and in tears but she kept struggling but she knew she would never win. A Flash glowed behind her and the figure turned her head towards him. Her eyes widened at who it was. A Flash of white and gold again and she cried more. She couldn't handle the fact that it was him. A golden eye on his head and a smirk on his face. She broke down and trembled She knew it was over.  
  
The Figure smirked at her. He already knew this was going to happen. He grabbed her again and pulled her into a kiss, not a hard one but not a soft one.  
  
She was trying to get it through her mind when the figure pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened but her mind went blank. The kiss seared through her making her go numb, she couldn't move even if she wanted to. But now, she didn't want to. Her thoughts died down and all she felt was a floating feeling and a voice called through her head. 'Don't worry little one. Nothings going to happen.' For some reason Tea believed it and was totally limp in the figures arms.  
  
The figure smirked as he called through her mind. True he wasn't going to do anything to her but feed a little but he didn't want her frightened and since she wasn't taking it to well he had to show her. He pulled back from the kiss and kissed her jaw line again then back to her neck and whispered to her "I'm Sorry" and sank his fangs into her neck slowly..  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
*Night Creatures Callin The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade There's No Escaping The Jaws Of The Alien This Time (Their Open Wide) This Is The End Of The Line*  
  
Everywhere in the town the vampires and undead walk the streets at night looking for their victims and they come alive and walk in a masquerade and they call to their unsuspecting victims and lure them into a trap and turn them into one of them. So it's the end of the line for them.  
  
On The Other Side Of Town...  
  
*Their Out To Get You There's Demons Closing In On Every Side They Will Possess You Unless You Change That Number On The Dial Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together All Through The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen I'll Make You See That This Is Thriller Thriller Night Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Ever Dare Try Thriller Thriller Night So Let Me hold You Close and Share a Killer Thriller Chiller Thriller Here Tonight*  
  
Tea screamed as the demons surrounded her and started closing in and try to possess her she tried to think of a way to get out but there was no use she was shaking as one of them pounced.  
  
Tea shrieked out as the pounced, as did everyone else and she huddled close to Bakura and clung to him, shaking.  
  
Bakura pulled her close and put his arm around her and held her and stared up at the movie just as the girl had gotten away.  
  
Soon the movie ended and Bakura took Tea back home and went in with her up to her room and they talked for a bit about the movie. Bakura smirked at her when she started shaking all over again he pulled her over to him and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "I can scare you and thrill you more than any of those things can.." which sent a chill down her back as he started kissing her neck and her jaw and nipping at her ear and pulled her back and brought her into a kiss.  
  
Tea gasped as he started kissing her neck and jaw soon he pulled her into a kiss she moaned as his tongue danced across her bottom lip she opened her mouth willingly and let him explore her mouth and soon she met his tongue with hers.  
  
WARNING: Limeish Sex Scene! If you cant handle it don't read if so then READ ON!  
  
Tea's hands roamed up and down Bakura's chest and started unbuttoning his shirt when it was undone her hands ran down his chest again, her nails grazing his skin lightly. Bakura arched at the contact and went back to kissing her neck. He worked off her jacket and shirt. He shifted her and kept kissing her neck and worked down her shoulder then down to her chest and cupped her breasts in his hands and worked back up and smirked as her when she arched wanting more contact.  
  
Tea was in ecstasy she arched when Bakura cupped her breasts and moaned. Her hands tangled in his hair and she kissed him and worked her way down and nipped and suckled all the way making him moan from it. She stopped to tease him and she licked her way down more and then blew on it softly, which made him shiver. She kept working her way down and dipped her tongue in his navel and kept working till she got to the line of his pants. She smirked sadistically, which made Bakura arch an eyebrow at her.  
  
Tea worked her way back up, denying him, which made him whimper at the loss. She got back up to him and kissed his jaw line and raked her nails softly down his chest making him arch again. Bakura had gotten enough teasing and flipped them, which caused Tea to gasp. He grinned and lowers his face to her head "You teased me enough. Now its my turn." Tea gasped again and shivered at his voice and waited for her 'punishment' Bakura kissed down her neck and down her shoulder again and back to her neck and to her shoulder he bit her softly, but enough to draw blood which he licked up and continued downwards and he took one breast in his mouth and suckled on it while playing with the other.  
  
Tea moaned and arched up, wanting more. Soon he switched to the other breast and suckled and nipped it and bit down on it softly, which made her gasp. Soon he moved down and dipped his tongue in her navel and swirled it a few times and blew which caused her to moan out and in one quick motion Bakura worked off Tea's skirt and panties, leaving her fully exposed. He looked over her. She had a perfect body. Or he thought so. He climbed back up to her and kissed her again, making her whimper that he wasn't going to do anything.  
  
Tea thought quick and rolled so she was sitting on top of him making his eyes widen. "I think you've had your fun." she said and she worked his pants off slowly and tauntingly then she sat back on him once that was finished. She leaned down and kissed him. Bakura flipped them once more never breaking the kiss. He pulled back and gave a worried look "This is gonna hurt you know..." he said to her. Tea looked at him and nodded. "I'll be fine..Just hurry up or I'm going to reconsider!!" she threatened.  
  
Bakura nodded and slid down to her and entered her slowly but not all the way. He lent down to her and kissed her and whispered sorry and thrust into her...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DSK: THERE! Thats all im gonna write for now. I dont think I couldve written more anyways. So, I have to thank DRB for this and DNK and DMK  
  
DMK: *shaking just abit, still getting over the fact he no longer has a virgin mind or eyes*  
  
DNK&DSK: aww...*hugs DMK*  
  
DSK: its okay DMK, you had to lose it sometime so anyways.. DRB: Thanks for reading ^^ DNK: *nods* Also, DSK Dun own Yugioh DMK: R&R Please! DSK: The ones who review and tell me who it was that was stalking Jou get a story or chapter in a story dedicated to them! Sorry I cant send fanart cause I suck at it. so that's the best I can offer :D anyways. Ja Ne! 


End file.
